Nuevo curso, nuevos problemas
by Ammy
Summary: COSAS extrañas pasan, harry se siente mal, cansado y solo.. Hermione lo apoya (H/Hr 100%) Voldemort tambien aparece (como siempre queriendo matar a harry) un poco de humor, aunque tambien mucha seriedad!! =| jaja mejor leanlo!!! dEJEN rEVIEwSs!!!!!!
1. iNIcio

Hola... es solo el principio esta cortito pero lo voy a continuar maÃ±ana.. voy en la mitad del otro cap.. jejejejeje sera rapido.. =) dejen reviews!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Harry se sentia muy mal, desde que habia empezado ese curso no habia podido estar a gusto... tenia constantes dolores de cabeza.. y de vez en cuando le dolia la cicatriz... estaba enfermo... no hablaba mucho... se sentia muy cansado... demasiado cansado...  
  
Harry.. ya dime que te pasa.. porfavor.. yo y ron somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos..  
  
harry solo levanto los ojos y miro a hermione sin articular ni una sola palabra.. ni el mismo sabia que tenia.. como iva a decircelo... trato de sonreÃ­rle pero no pudo.. queria sonreir para decir que no le pasaba nada.. pero no podia, no podia ocultar que estaba mal...  
  
bajo de nuevo la mirada... triste...  
  
HARRY PORFAVOR!!!! ME PREOCUPAS...! decia hermione al ver que harry no le iva a contestar nada..  
  
porfin harry aun con la mirada en el piso dijo...  
  
nada, no tengo nada, dejame solo porfavor..  
  
Hermione se le quedo mirando.. No harry no te dejare solo..soy tu amiga y estare contigo Siempre!  
  
entonces yo me ire... dijo poniÃ©ndose de pie  
  
Hermione lo detuvo con la mano y lo volvio a sentar...  
  
Harry dime que te pasa.. desde que empezo el curso estas asi, muy serio, solo, no te sientas con nosotros.. no hablas con nadie.. Porque harry? solo dime eso porque?  
  
harry se puso de pie la vio...  
  
SABes.. no es facil... y todo lo que ago lo ago porque los quiero mucho... yo no quiero que por mi cuilpa en cualquier momento llegue un mortifago, o Voldemort y los mate solo por ser mis amigos...  
  
yo no quiero que eso pase, dijo volviÃ©ndose a sentar con la mirada perdida... estoy cansado..  
  
harry sintio como dos brazos lo rodearon...  
  
harry no te preocupes... soy tu amiga... y las amigas estamos para ayudar, le tomo la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla..  
  
Puedes confiar en mi harry, nunca te dejare solo...  
  
harry sintio felicidad... una felicidad que hacce tiempo no sentia, haci que abrazo a hermione otra vez... GRACias le dijo al oido..  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIOOOOOO!!  
  
SE QUE ES CORTO Y UN POCO EXTRAÃ'O... PERO COMO DIJE ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO...  
  
Para los que les guste la pareja H/Hr  
  
LEAN este Fic!!  
  
y plisssssss de todo corazon les pido  
  
dejen un review! =) 


	2. ai de admiradoras a admiradoras....

Harry y hermione estuvieron abrazados un buen rato hasta que harry se separo..  
  
bueno hermione... ya es muy tarde creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir...  
  
cierto harry... bUEnas nochez  
  
bUEnas nochez... que duermas bien...  
  
tu tambien harry  
  
los dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones...  
  
------------- La mAÑANA sIGuiENtE ---------------  
  
harry se veia mucho mejor, seguia estando cansado eso no se lo explicaba pero tenia un brillo en los ojos que decia lo feliz que estaba, muchas chicas se le quedaron viendo, no se habian percatado de que harry era muy musculoso y que tenia una sonrisa muy bonita, y los ojos..  
  
harry parecia no darse cuenta de esto ya que fue directo a donde estaba hermione sin responder a los saludos de parte de las chicas de las otras casas... ni de su misma casa tampoco...  
  
Harry! Wow.. te vez mucho mejor ahora.. ya no estas tan preocupado cierto?  
  
sabes pense en lo que me dijiste anoche... devi haber confiado en ustedes.. y no preocuparlos.. me alegra que sean mis amigos.. por cierto no eh visto a ron sabes donde esta??  
  
si se sento con sus hermanos dijo que le habian dicho que le tenian una sorpresa.. harry sonrio...  
  
los dos se pusieron a desayunar...pero de repente una niña que parecia estar como en primero o segundo curso se acerco a donde estaban ellos dos..  
  
ehm.. disculpa.. eres harry potter verda..  
  
si, que se te ofrece le dijo..  
  
bueno.. ehmm eske veras.. encontre un libro tuyo, volando con los channons (no recuerdo si se escribe asi pero no tengo a la mano el libro...) y queria tegresartelo..  
  
ahh y.. donde esta el libro...  
  
puedes acompañarme por el?? La niña parecia muy timida..  
  
esta bien.. hermi ahorita regreso..  
  
claro harry.. aquí te espero apurate porque tenemos pociones y ya sabes... snape se enojara si llegamos tarde  
  
claro hermi ahora vuelvo...  
  
harry se puso de pie y sigui a la niña...  
  
pero antes de salir del gran salon oyo a ron que lo llamaba..  
  
HARRYY!! Espera! Tengo que hablar contigo!  
  
a esta bien si quieres acompañame voy por un libro que tiene ehh.. como te llamas? le dijo a la niña  
  
la niña parecio un poco nerviosa pero al final dijo: Cristina, cristina Ritley  
  
esta bien yo te acompaño harry..  
  
la niña miro a ron con cara de odio pero ron al parecer no se dio cuenta porque siguió caminando atrás de harry...  
  
salieron del gran salón y siguieron a la Cristina que los llevo a una habitación vacia..  
  
y bien, donde esta mi libro..  
  
aquí.. dijo cojiendo un libro grande y pesado con forro de cuero negro... ese no es - dijo harry con el entreseño fruncido  
  
lo se dijo hagarrando vuelo para golpear a ron... este esquibo el golpe.. que dem... PUMM!! Cristina golpeo a ron.. el callo inconciente en el piso..  
  
PORQUE HICISTE Eso!! Dijo harry fuera de si.. que te pasa..  
  
HARRY! Lo que pasa es que.. yo te amo!! Noo puedo vivir sin ti!!! Eres mi razon de ser! Desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti..  
  
okey okey.. espera... no pudiste desirme todo eso sin golpear a ron!  
  
Ehmm.. bueno.. creo que tienes razon no habia necesidad e golpearlo..  
  
en eso ron se levanto...  
  
que demonios paso??' HARRY!! Es una acesina!! Vamonos, dijo ron tratando acercarse a la puerta pero lo impedia cristina.. calmate ron..  
  
YO NO SOY UNA ASESINA!!!1 YO AMO A HARRY!!!!!!!1  
  
eh? Ron se le quedo mirando con desconfianza..  
  
esta bien...  
  
bueno, cristina podrias dejarnos salir...??  
  
NO HASTA QUE ME BESES HARRY!  
  
QUEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! YOOOOOOOOO! BESARTE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disculpame pero perdoname pero nooooo...  
  
entonces dijo cristina cruzando los brazos sentándose.. estaremos aquí encerrados hasta que tu decidas besarme..  
  
harry penso eh hizo que apareciera un circulo de luz en la pared..  
  
MIRAA!!! Dijo señalando la luz.. si entras porpodras veeeeerr.. dijo pensativo.. veraaass...  
  
de pronto ron entendiendo el plan de harry termino la frase que este estaba diciendo... VERAS FOTOS DE HARRY DESNUDO...  
  
QUEEEEEE!!!!!!! Dijo harry.  
  
Si???? dijo cristina!  
  
SI!!!!!! yo se las tome!! Corre!! Cristina vio a ron un momento con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos  
  
volteo hacia la luz y sin pensarlo mucho corrio hacia ella, cuando estaba cerca sonrio y PUUUUUMMMM!! Cristina se estreño contra la pared quedando inconciente en el piso..  
  
ron y harry no pudieron aguantar la rissa..  
  
que admiradoras tienes ehh harry...  
  
Jaja ya jajaja lo s. Jajajaja lo se jajajajajaja 


	3. untitle

TERCER CAPITULO  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
  
  
SI!!!!!! yo se las tome!! Corre!! Cristina vio a ron un momento con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos  
  
volteo hacia la luz y sin pensarlo mucho corrio hacia ella, cuando estaba cerca sonrio y PUUUUUMMMM!! Cristina se estreño contra la pared quedando inconciente en el piso..  
  
ron y harry no pudieron aguantar la rissa..  
  
que admiradoras tienes ehh harry...  
  
Jaja ya jajaja lo s. Jajajaja lo se jajajajajaja  
  
harry y ron se apresuraron a salir del cuarto antes de que cristina pudiera reaccionar...  
  
sabes harry... esa tal cristina es muy extraña...  
  
NO RON????????? ENSeRIO??????? Tu lo crees??'  
  
Si harry... esto lo dijo de forma muy seria... tanto que daba risa..  
  
Ron, lo decia sarcásticamente..  
  
Ahh.. esta bien... solo cuidate no valla a ser que... tu sabes..  
  
Sin detalles ron, porfavor.. jajajjaa  
  
HARRY!!!! RON!!!!! Dense prisa o llegaremos tarde a pociones!!  
  
es verdad, toca pociones, Ron apurate...  
  
Harry, Hermione y ron corrieron a la clase de pociones  
  
PERO DONDE ESTABAN Ustedes dOS!!!!!! ME TENIAN PREOCUPADA... decia hermione al tiempo que corria para llegar a la clase..  
  
ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA MIONE! Grito harry detrás de ella...  
  
SI HERMIONE! LUEGO TE CONTAMOS... decia ron tratando de alcanzarlos...  
  
Hermione se les adelanto mucho por lo que dejaron de verla  
  
RON APRESURATEEEEE!!  
  
HARRY eSPÉRAME!"  
  
milagrosamente llegaron a tiempo... porque justamente cuando entraron entro tras ellos snape...  
  
Si no entran me vere forzado a restarles puntos asi que porfavor.. Potter y weasley siéntense...  
  
los dos se sentaron en los unicos bancos libres que eran uno enseguida de draco malfoy y el otro enseguida de una chica de slytherin...  
  
genial susurro harry al ver que ron le habia ganado el asiento enseguida de la slytherin...  
  
que potter.. no muerdo, dijo malfoy arrastrando las palabras como ya era comun...  
  
harry se sento, casi al instante comenzo a sentirse mariado, el cansancio que habia desaparecido hacia momentos atrás.. regresaba pero esta vez hacia que la cabeza doliera, y mucho... Harry se toco la cabeza, parecia que le iva a explotar... todo acabo asi de repentinamente como habia comenzado...  
  
al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de esto solo una persona que estaba a dos asientos de harry...  
  
harry, te sientes bien.. decia hermione susurrando..  
  
si no te preocupes mione.. dijo haciendo su cabeza hacia delante para ver a hermione  
  
hermione le sonrio.. pero si te sientes mal quiero que me digas eh harry..  
  
claro mione...  
  
POTTER...!! GRANGER..!! esto es un salon de clases, por tanto es para dar clases no para platicar... 15 puntos menos...  
  
se esta ablandando, penso harry..  
  
Por cada uno, continuo snape..  
  
esta bien no, fue su siguiente pensamiento...  
  
Potter... no sabia que la sangre sucia fuera tu novia...  
  
malfoy callate no estoy de humor, dijo con la mano en la cabeza ya que el dolor comenzaba a regresar....  
  
a mi nadie me calla potter..  
  
harry lo volteo a ver ya si ningun dolor de cabeza... dime nomas puedes decir estupideces o aparte puedes decir otras cosas??  
  
draco lo miro con aire superior... y empezo a decir un monton de cosas que harry en realidad no pudo oir.. de hecho dejo de oir todo... no escuchaba a snape ni a nadie... de repente el sonido regreso..  
  
POTTER LE ESTOY HABLANDO!! Decia snape..  
  
harry intento responder pero no podia... abrio la boca pero no salieron palabras... cerro los ojos... el dolor de cabeza volvia...  
  
que me pasa... pensaba harry... que me esta pasando mientras ponia sus dos manos en la cabeza... en ese momento se desmayo...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Continuara...  
  
Claro esta si ustedes quieren :D 


	4. ruth?

POTTER LE ESTOY HABLANDO!! Decia snape..  
  
harry intento responder pero no podia... abrio la boca pero no salieron palabras... cerro los ojos... el dolor de cabeza volvia...  
  
que me pasa... pensaba harry... que me esta pasando mientras ponia sus dos manos en la cabeza... en ese momento se desmayo...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
continuacion... XD  
  
dream...  
  
--------------  
  
harry.. harry...  
  
harry abrio los ojos lentamente.. estaba en las mazmorras.. tirado en el suelo frio... a su alrededor estaban todos los gryffindors y snape...  
  
20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por dormir en clase..  
  
QUEEE!!!!! Exlamaron todos los gryffindors  
  
PERO SE DESMAYO! Grito hermione a snape.. como puedes decir que esta durmiendo!!!!!!!!  
  
harry no se movia.. seguia en el piso.. tenia frio.. mucho frio.. y no tenia fuerzas para levantarse..  
  
hermione seguia regañando a snape el cual la veia con una cara de.. te estas buscando un problema..  
  
BIEN TODOS SIÉNTENSE.. exclamo snape..  
  
todos tomaron asiento menos hermione que seguia frente a snape..  
  
sientese señorita granger... se esta ganando un castigo y muchos puntos menos..  
  
ron como pudo arrastro a hermine a sentarse..  
  
que espera señor potter..  
  
harry no contesto.. tenia la mirada perdida por el techo...  
  
señor potter.. lo estamos esperando..  
  
todos veian a harry el cual ni se inmuto..  
  
SEÑOR POTTER.. si no se sienta tendra un severo castigo y muchos puntos menos para su casa.. yo que usted no me arriesgaria..  
  
harry no podia moverse... hermione sentia una impotencia horrible y no ayudaba a harry solo porque ron la detenia..  
  
la puerta de las mazmorras se abrio... una gran serpiente entro.. harry seguia sin inmutarse... todos quedaron petrificados viendo a la serpiente..  
  
por el cuerpo de snape corrio una ola de terror que fue notable ante todos los presentes..  
  
la serpiente se detuvo frente a harry y poso sus ojos frente a los de el..  
  
la serpiente dijo algo que para todos fue muy difícil entender... pero harry se puso blanco y abrio los ojos como platos... como pudo se levanto.. y sigui a la serpiente...  
  
HARRY..! grito hermione levantándose y jalando a harry del brazo para que se sentara... este se quedo viendo a la serpiente que al parecer lo estaba esperando..  
  
si hermy..  
  
que crees que haces siguiendo esa... esa cosa.. dijo con asco  
  
la serpiente emitio un sonido.. harry la vio y dijo a hermione..  
  
no la hagas enojar.. asi se fue tras la serpiente corriendo...  
  
todos estaban paralizados.. no sabian que habia pasado.. era muy exrtaño que algo asi pasara...  
  
hermione quizo salir corriendo traz harry pero snape la detuvo..  
  
dejemelo a mi señorita granger... sientese.. esta a cargo...  
  
todos se sorprendieron al oir esto.. hermione.. a cargo...  
  
genial... fue todo lo que pudo decir ron...  
  
snape salio corriendo en busca de harry y la serpiente que el creia que era de Voldemort.. (pom pom pommm)  
  
salio a los terrenos del colegio y vio harry con la serpiente.. al parecer platicando...?  
  
harry miraba a la serpiente a los ojos y la serpiente igual..  
  
------ snape escondido..  
  
esa es nagini estoy seguro.. se repetia a si mismo una y otra vez.. pero que hace con ella.. que..  
  
harry al parecer se depidio de la enorme serpiente volviendo al castillo..  
  
cuando me podra decir solo harry.. dijo este volviendo al castillo...  
  
snape sujeto a harry del brazo antes de que este entrara al castillo... QUE HACIAS HABlANDO CON NAGINI!! Dijo casi gritándolo..  
  
harry intento soltarse pero no podia...  
  
si no me lo dices tendras un severo castigo! Grito arrastrándolo hacia las mazmorras cuando llego casi aventándolo hacia adentro del aula..  
  
harry callo al piso.. y se le quedo viendo a snape..  
  
dime que no te haz unido a el.. dijo snape... un poco serio  
  
harry lo miro pero no contesto..  
  
todos miraban a harry que seguia en el piso sin habla...  
  
no te importa.. dijo harry serio  
  
snape lo miro con cara de enojo.. con una mano le dio una bofetada con los nudillos..  
  
CONTESTAME LO QUE PREGUNTE HARRY JAMES POTTER... TE UNISTE A EL SI O NO????  
  
harry seguia con la cara volteada mirando el piso.. a harry le vino la voz de la serpiente a la cabeza..  
  
- confio en ti harry potter.. se que no lo diras...  
  
DIME TE UNISTE A EL SI O NO.. ES LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TIENES DE CONTESTAR...  
  
NOOO le grito harry volteando la cara para verlo.. NO ME UNI A EL!!!  
  
Y QUE HACIAS HABLANDO CON NAGINI!  
  
NO LE IMPORTA!! Solto harry  
  
20 puntos menos.. por falta de respeto.. seran mas si no contestas mi pregunta... es sensillo harry..  
  
que hacias hablando con ella..  
  
nada, dijo harry enfadado.. el timbre sono... pero nadie se movio.. todos veian fijamente a harry...  
  
20 puntos menos.. por no contestarme..  
  
ahora.. contesta...  
  
QUE NO HACIA NAda! Grito harry.. snape le ppego otra bofetada con los nudillos en la otra mejilla  
  
un consejo harry... si te uniste a el.. cuidate del cruciatus.. es su maldición favorita.. dijo snape con asco y salio del salon...  
  
todos miraban a harry boquiabiertos.. este ni dijo nada.. se quedo ay doonde estaba se sentia de lo peor... ahora todos pensarian que el se habia unido a Voldemort.. y todo por no decir que no era nagini sino ruth.. su hermana.. pero habia hecho una promesa..  
  
--- MINUTOS ATRAZ.. ---  
  
flash back.....................  
  
harry miraba a la serpiente a los ojos y la serpiente igual..  
  
------ snape escondido..  
  
esa es nagini estoy seguro.. se repetia a si mismo una y otra vez.. pero que hace con ella.. que..  
  
- hablando en parcel...  
  
- que tienes que decirme ruth??  
  
- bueno harry potter.. primero... el señor de las tinieblas esta planeando - atacar para el proximo mes... algo asi como en un partido de... de...  
  
- de quidditch? Pregunto harry..  
  
- si.. de quidditch pero se pospuso porque uno de sus mo.. mo..  
  
- mortifagos.. dijo harry  
  
- si.. uno de sus mortifagos lo habia traicionado pasando información..  
  
- y no sabes quien es ese mortifago ruth?  
  
- no..  
  
- esta bien.. luego vendre a visitarte otra vez.. pero ahora tengo que  
  
- regresar porque conociendo a snape vendra a buscarme...  
  
- espera señor harry potter...  
  
- si ruth??  
  
- se desmayo otra vez verdad señor?  
  
- harry solo la vio..  
  
- no tiene importancia ruth ya te dije.. son solo mareos.. necesito comer - mas.. es todo...  
  
- seguro señor??  
  
- si y ya te dije dime harry...  
  
- si señor harry potter  
  
- y no vuelvas a entrar asi a un salon de clases.. calquiera creeria que  
  
- eres naigini  
  
- lo siento señor..  
  
- dime harry ruth dijo harry sonriéndole a la serpiente.. esta tambien le - sonrio..  
  
- buen dia señor harry.. coma bien..  
  
- adios ruth...  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ..................................................  
  
continuara muy prontooo XD dejen reviews.. es entre comedia.. angustia... y romance.. REVIEW!!!!!!!! :D 


End file.
